TSP Market Street Map
Located on the forums, the market street map generally deals with the 'Downtown South Pacific sub-forum. It's all fun and games, but it's quite interesting to add your very own store to the map! The Map The map of TSP Market Street is shown below. Note that it is a smaller size, so to view it in its entirety, click on the image, then click it again. Map Policy Map Design and Layout A map of the South Pacific Market Street (herein known as SPMS) has been devised and developed so that business owners of the South Pacific Region can claim a location for their Business. The map is designed in such a way as to provide an adequate amount of lots so that all businesses both present and future can be accommodated. Before being released to the member nations this policy will be presented to the Cabinet for approval. Areas on the map will be designated a number, by which they will be identifiable until a business is allocated. All lots are a flat section of land covered in grass. Until allocation the lots will not contain any other features. Any physical features of the lot can be specified and described by the owner in the business' thread. Article 1: Location Requests/Applications and Allocations It is proposed that the locations of businesses within the SPMS Map are requested/applied for and allocated in accordance with the following process: # The South Pacific Market Street Map thread is the sole designated area for lot requests/applications, allocations and issues. Only requests/applications received in this thread will be considered for appoval. # The SPMS Mapping Committee oversees and manages the allocation of lot locations. # The SPMS Mapping Committee shall consist of the Nominated Market Street Cartographer, The Market Street Moderator and SoR. # All allocations shall be at the discretion of The SPMS Mapping Committee whose decision is final. # The publication date of the 1st edition of the Cabinet approved map will be announced to all South Pacific Members. # All active businesses created before the publication date of the map will retain their previous lot allocation and number. # Any active businesses as of the publication date of the map that have not been allocated a lot, will have one week to submit an application in order to receive seniority over new businesses, after the one week period, lots will be allocated on a first come, first served basis. # All businesses must have the approval of Town Hall before requesting a lot. # Each Nation will have the opportunity to specify their preference for up to 2 lots on the SPMS map. # The preferences shall be stated by posting in the designated mapping forum within the SPMS. No Personal Messages or Email will be accepted so as to maintain fairness for all South Pacific members and to ensure that there is one central source for recording all requests. # Requests/Applications for a lot on the SPMS Map must contain: ## The lot number that is being requested/applied for, ## The Name of the business that will be occupying the lot, ## The name(s) of all owner(s) and co-owner(s), and ## The type of business that is being run. # The business owner current and/or new has the option to place a symbol to be on the map along with the Business name. The symbol placement may either be attached to the lot request/application post or in a separate post of its own. # When requesting a symbol, the business name must accompany the symbol. # Businesses are only allowed to occupy one lot at a time. # If identical requests/applications are received from multiple businesses then the lots will be allocated on a first come first served basis. # Should business owners wish to trade lots with another business owner, then each business owner must submit a request/application to do so. These requests/applications will be dealt with on a case by case basis by the SPMS Mapping Committee. Article 2: Closure of Businesses in the South Pacific Market Street # It is proposed that the SPMS Mapping Committee work in conjunction with the South Pacific Forum Administrators, to monitor the 'Market Street' and 'Comings & Goings' threads for inactivity. This practice will help to ensure an up-to-date SPMS map and aid in the evaluation of such periods of inactivity. # If no activity is detected from a business for a period of two months, the location will be returned to an available and open state. ## Should the business return to an active state during this time then the 2 month counter will stop. # Criteria 2.2 and 2.1 do not apply to the Town Hall or Office Of The Delegate. # Should a business that has a lot allocation, be closed for any reason, then upon conclusion of any appeals process the allocation will: ## remain in place, or ## Be removed and the lot be returned to an available and open state. # If a business anticipates that their planned period of closure may be longer than the 2 month period, then a request/application can be made to the SPMS Mapping Committee to extend the time limit for a longer set period of time, but not exceeding 4 months. # The SPMS Mapping Committee shall review each request/application promptly and inform the business of its decision, which shall be posted in the designated thread. Article 3: New Businesses # Allocations to new businesses will be carried out on a first come, first served basis. # New businesses, following Town Hall Approval, are required to request/apply for a lot before the business may open. Article 4: Available and Open Lots This is a list of lots available for allocation. # Should a business' owner/s wish to switch their current location to a different location, then each request/application will be dealt with on a case by case basis by the SPMS Mapping Committee. Article 5: Physical Changes to the South Pacific Market Street Map # Once the Map of the SPMS has been created and approved it will undergo no further physical changes to the lots with regard to their shape, size or location. # In the unlikely event that additions to the Map are required then these will be catered for in a new Map that would join with the borders of the existing Map. Adding Your Business on the Map It's easy! Talk to Kloister on the forums by posting in this thread and explain these three points: # South Pacific Forum Member Name # Name of premises # Plot number required See Also *TSP Regional Map Category:Forums